Pokemon Worth Using
'The Big Idea' Throughout the Battle Frontier, you will find that you will need many different Pokemon to conquer them all. It is very likely that you will need a fast Pokemon with you for most events to get the first strike in, but make sure it has a widespread moveset or else it will get stopped easily. Some Pokemon that fulfill all these requirements are quite rare, but they are quite worth having. Another good idea for the Battle Tower or the Battle Dome is to have a Pokemon with good defenses, and boost them with a move such as Toxic or Rest and some other stalling move. Another idea is to use a very powerful Pokemon with high Attack or Special Attack. Many of these have low Speed, however, so that'll nearly immediately eliminate their use in the Battle Arena. Here is a list with some explanations. Milotic- My personal favorite. Milotic has great Special Defense, a lot of HP, and enough Special Attack to really cause some damage. Marvel Scale is a great ability because it ups Milotic's Defense if Burned, Paralyzed, or Poisoned. Try breeding it with a male Corsola with Mirror Coat so it can learn it as well. Toxic would also be a great addition. Teach it Hydro Pump and Ice Beam so it can do other damage as well. If Mirror Coat doesn't work with you, breed it with a male Pokemon with Hypnosis so it can learn that. Recover wouldn't be bad either. With this sort of moveset, it can stay in the battlefield for a definitely long time, as long as no Raichus and the like show up. Leftovers, a Lum Berry, or maybe a Shell Bell would work best with it. Feebas may be hard to get, however, so here are the instructions to getting one. First, go to Dewford Town to talk to the guy outside who can change the trendy saying. Change the saying to "Nitwit Family," and go to the top of Route 119 near Fortree. Here, you will need a Pokemon with Waterfall to go up the waterfall. Then, hop on shore, and go on the space of land next to the water BESIDE the stairs, and get out your OLD Rod, not the Super Rod, and start fishing. Within a few tries, you should find a Feebas. Try to get a Modest Feebas, as they like Blue Pokeblocks, which you need to stuff Feebas with to evolve it. Quirky, Docile, Bold, or Hardy aren't bad either. It's best to use Milotic in the Battle Dome or Battle Tower. Unless you have a particularly fast Milotic, avoid the Battle Pyramid, and never use it in the Battle Arena. Salamence- A total terror. Salamence has VERY high Attack, quite respectable Special Attack, and enough Speed to outrun most Pokemon. Its ability, Intimidate, is quite helpful as well. Earthquake is a great move to teach it, Dragon Claw can be used to fight off other Dragon-types, and Rock Slide can destroy Ice-types. Crunch isn't that bad either to take care of Gengars and such. Flamethrower works as well to take care of Skarmorys. Breeding with a male Pokemon that has Dragon Dance so it can learn Dragon Dance is also a good chocie. Try to avoid Ice-types as much as possible, however, as the can likely take out Salamence with one hit. A Focus Band, Choice Band, or Leftovers would work best. It's best to get one with a nature that will boost its Speed, but don't get a Hasty one, as it will lower its Attack. Some of you may wonder how to get a Bagon. Well, go to Meteor Falls, and go up the Waterfall. Wander around, and try to find the room where you find TM02, or Dragon Claw. Hop on shore, and start running around. Soon, you will find your very own Bagon. Tyranitar- Now here is a beast. Tyranitar has some of the highest Attack in the whole game, and its Special Attack is quite menacing as well. Sand Stream isn't bad, seeing it's basically an endless Sandstorm, even after it faints. Its Defense could use some boosting, though because of its x4 weakness to Fighting and its many other x2 Physical weaknesses. Earthquake and Rock Slide are almost necessary for it, as both are powerful moves, with Rock Slide getting a STAB boost. Crunch wouldn't go out of place either, and breeding with something male that has Dragon Dance wouldn't be a bad idea. Unfortunately, you will have to trade from Colusseum, Fire Red, or Leaf Green to get one in Emerald. Giving it a Quick Claw wouldn't be bad at all, but if you have one, give it some Soft Sand to boost its Earthquake. A Choice Band could be useful, but be careful about what move you pick. Try getting one with a nature that boosts its Defense or Special Attack. Larvitars are found in the canyon entrance on Seven Island in Fire Red or Leaf Green. Metagross- A giant hunk of metal. It IS a giant hunk of metal, but it's a very good one at that. It has enough Attack to rival Tyranitar's and Salamence's, but its Defense is also good, too, and its Spec. Attack is worth mentioning too. Really, the only chinks in its armor are its less than satisfiable Spec. Defense and Speed. Meteor Mash is the number-one move for a Metagross. Psychic isn't too bad as well. Earthquake works very well with Metagross, and Sludge Bomb isn't terrible either. If you want, it can learn Agility as well, and Brick Break or Thunder Punch wouldn't go amiss here. Shadow Ball is fine as well. Try getting one with a higher Spec. Attack or Spec. Defense. A Lum Berry, Quick Claw, or Leftovers would be best here. In case you didn't know how to get a Beldum, go to Steven's house in Mossdeep after you beat the Elite Four, and you will see a Poke Ball on his desk. Take it, and you've got a Beldum now. Dragonite- A good choice to get if you can get one. You will have to trade from Fire Red, Leaf Green, or Colusseum because you can't get one in Emerald. It has great Attack and Spec. Attack, reasonable Defense and Spec. Defense, and enough Speed to outrun most Pokemon. Dragon Claw is great because of its high power with a STAB boost. Try avoiding Outrage because it confuses you, and that might cause some problems. Fly gets STAB as well. Earthquake is good for power and it can take out resistant Steel-Types. Flamethrower, Ice Beam, and Thunderbolt are all good as well, but I would say that Thunderbolt is best for it so it can take out Water-Types that may have Ice Beam. If you breed to get a Dragonite with Dragon Dance, that could pose a serious threat to your opponent.